Loki's Daughter Ch2
by CittyCat105
Summary: Thor is banished and Loki is devastated.


"I have to go to Jotunheim for a little while." Loki said, securing his knife to his belt. "Why?" He looked up at Lumi, sitting innocently on his desk, swing her legs to and fro. "Boring stuff."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"No. you'll have to wait for me here." Loki said, heading for the door. "OK. I wait with Heimdall." Lumi said, jumping off the table and catching hold of her father's hand as they walked out the door. By now, a few people knew of Lumi but many people still stared at them in surprise and wonder. It would take some getting used to, but Loki was determined to be a good father. When they reached the Bifrost, Heimdall smiled kindly down at Lumi then frowned at Loki. "Jotunheim?" he asked, warily. "You remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I remember. This is, peace negotiations."

"Why are you the one always tidying up after your brother?"

"I stopped asking myself that long ago."

Lumi waited for what seemed like hours, and even though she had the galaxies around her to keep occupied. She could tell that Heimdall was worried about something. He kept muttering to himself and looking back into his observatory. When Loki finally returned, he walked straight past both of them, obviously deep in thought, leaving Lumi to scurry after him.

After a while, Lumi became slightly impatient and annoyed with her father ignoring her the way he was. "Daddy, I feel sick." She said, getting no response. "Daddy, I'm going to throw up in your spell book now." Still nothing, "on all the pages." Nothing. She sighed and pulled on his sleeve. He looked down at her with such hate she backed away, then frowned and left the room. Something wasn't right. Loki would've at least told her not to damage his spell book.

Now, Lumi wasn't as stupid as people thought she was. Just because she couldn't express herself properly, didn't mean that there weren't all sorts of plans being hatched inside her cute little blonde head. Little did people know, she was more like Loki then she seemed. She walked through the golden corridors until she came to her grandparents' room. She knocked and carefully entered. Frigga smiled kindly at her. "Hello, Lumi. Is Loki working on something?"

"I not sure." Lumi told her, climbing up to sit next to her. "He acting strange."

"Don't worry, sweetie, he does that all the time."

"He no love me no more." Frigga gave a small giggle. "I'm sure he still loves you, Lumi. Don't worry about it. I think he's just stressed. What with your uncle being banished to Midgard and Odin falling to slumber as he has… it's put a lot of stress on him. I'm sure once Odin wakes and Thor returns Loki will be back to paying all his attention to you."

"OK." Lumi said and slid off the chair and left. So, her uncle was on Midgard, banished she had heard, she should look into this new possibility. Her uncle Thor may listen to her. All she had to do was find him.

Loki was gone when Lumi returned back to their room. Carefully she pulled her father's spell book off the desk and sat on the floor. She flicked though spell after spell after spell until she found the seeker spell. Quietly she muttered the spell, sending it out to search for her uncle. He was sitting in a small white room, hand-cuffed to a metal chair. Her father was talking to him, lying to him. Saying how he cause his father's death and how Loki could never bring him home. Lumi flipped though more and more spells until she found a spell that had been written in by Loki. 'Teleporting'. It looked promising so Lumi muttered the spell and closed her eyes.

She was standing in a high street, the sun showed it was early morning. Carefully, she trotted down, looking in all the buildings. There was only one problem, she didn't know what her uncle looked like. Suddenly, though one open window, she saw a very tall, very muscular man with blonde hair and a short beard. He looked like Odin, so he could be Thor. Slowly and carefully, she pushed the door open a crack and slipped in. "Thor," the girl scolded playfully, "you're making a mess." Thor, her uncle, just grinned. Suddenly, "how did you get in?" it was the old man who had spotted her. "Whoa." Said the other girl in shock. "how'd she get in?" Thor looked at her, confused. "are you related to Loki?" he asked Lumi nodded. "how did you know?" the first girl asked. "her clothes, they are obviously Asgardian and well, her eyes, they are the same as my brother's." Lumi looked down at her dark green dress with a gold belt and necklace. "who are you, child?" Thor asked. "I am Lumi. Loki is my daddy."

"I have a niece?" Thor asked. "well, that's new. I'd guess that your mother's name is Amora?"

"Yes. Will you help me?" Thor knelt in front of her, attempting to get at her eyes level. "I am not sure I can help, Lumi. I am sorry."

"Something wrong with daddy. He acting strange."

"And how is he acting strange?" Lumi sniffed. "he no love me no more. And he lying to people."

"Me?"

"I no think he my daddy."

"Well, who would he be?"

"Is it possible for Frost Giants to change their appearance?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because before he go to Jotum… Yotum…"

"Jotunheim?" Lumi nodded. "He love me and wanted you to come home. But now, he completely different. He no love me and he tell you lies to keep you here."

"Lies? What lies?" Thor stood. "When I get my hands on him, I'll… ow!"

"Why you no listen?" Lumi yelled, kicking Thor in the shin again. "Why you no understand? Daddy in trouble on frost planet. We go save him." Thor glared down at Lumi. "Loki is the God of Lies. It is him. And I will find him and destroy him." Lumi kicked him again in the shin and walked out the door. "Where are y0u going?" Thor yelled after her. "To find daddy!"

Thor would've gone after her but he was stopped by Sif and the Warriors 3. Then Loki sent the Destroyer after them and Thor proved his worth and returned to Asgard. Only to find Loki about to destroy Jotunheim.

Jotunheim was cold and dark but that wasn't what was upsetting her. What upset her was the moment her bare feet touched the surface of the world, they turned blue. The blue crept up her legs and body and when it reached her hair, black spread out from her roots all the way to the tips of her golden hair, turning it black as soot. All she needed now was an explanation, her father and maybe a coat.

…

Lumi had always liked the cold. She liked dancing in the rain and walking bare-foot through the snow. But Jotunheim was almost unbearable. Not only because it was freezing, but because it was so bleak. The black rocks stretched endlessly out from under her feet, giving way to huge, cliff-like buildings made of the same rock. There was no magic, no energy, nothing, anywhere. She took a deep breath and started walking, trying to keep in the shadows.

The Frost Giants were huge. Not just big, but enormous, but for some reason, she wasn't scared. She felt a strange connection to them. And even stranger, she looked like them, with her blue skin and red eyes. Was she related to a Frost Giant? It couldn't be her father, could it?

"what are you doing out, small one?" came a thundering voice. Lumi looked up to see one of the enormous Frost Giants towering over her. "I'm going home to my Daddy." She told him in her loudest voice, hoping she sounded brave. "where have you been?" the Frost Giant asked. "Training."

Lumi answered simply.

"Fighting?"

"Yes." Lumi nodded.

"You are very small." The Frost Giant lowered himself slightly so he could get a better look at her. "And you are wearing clothes from Asgard."

"I'm infiltrating Asgard. They don't suspect a thing."

"You have just come from there?"

"Yes. All is going well. Very well."

"You should get home. Your father will be very proud of you."

"Yes sir." Lumi said, standing tall and raced off to continue looking.

There was a small grate in the bottom of a building, just like many others, but this one, Lumi looked in. It was a dungeon and chained to the wall was a rather small looking Frost Giant wearing her father's clothes. "Daddy?" he looked up in shock. "Lumi? Oh no." She wriggled through the bars and dropped down next to him. "Am I a Frost Giant, Daddy?" she asked and Loki sighed. "Yes. Yes you are."

"OK. We talk more about this later." Lumi said, tugging on the chains. "We go now." She pulled one of her hair pins out and proceeded to pick the lock on her father's manacle. "There man pretending to be you. And he's going to destroy Jotunheim." Just as she said that, the ground shook.

"Come on!" Loki yelled, grabbing her hand. Together they ran for the outskirts of the city. Everything had fallen to chaos and most of the warriors had gone to Asgard so there was no one to stop them. They reached the cliff Lumi had arrived on and looked around. "Now, what?"

"I no have plan. I'm four. Not that clever yet." Lumi yelled above the wind that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "You know teleporting spell?"

"Of course, I invented it. Hang on!"

And of course, Thor was in trouble. "Thor!" Loki, the real one, yelled, grabbing Thor's arm as he went over the edge of the rainbow bridge. "What?" Thor managed as he looked from one Loki to the other. "They said they were going to kill you!" the fake Loki yelled in frustration as he clung on to Odin's staff, Thor grasping the other end. "Can't kill you own kind!" Loki yelled back." The fake Loki screamed and pulled a curved dagger from his belt just as an arrow whistled past Loki's ear and dug into the Fake Loki's wrist. He screamed and let go of Odin's staff. Straining, Loki managed to pull Thor back up and together they turned to see who had shot the arrow. Loki almost laughed when he saw Lumi, hair still black, holding a bow about the same size as she was.

"Wasn't she blonde a minute ago?" Thor managed to gasp, exhausted from his fight, and Loki really did laugh.


End file.
